happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
For Hero to Go
For Hero to Go is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Josh becomes a popular hero and Todd tries to follow in his footsteps. Roles Starring *Josh *Todd Featuring *Hippy *Squabbles Appearances *Rio *Nutty *Doppler *Binky *Handy *Splendid *Generic Tree Friends Plot Doppler begins his forecast as Handy works on a building next to him. Hippy walks by until he hears his phone ringing and answers the call. Handy accidentally drops a bucket of nails which falls directly above Hippy. Nutty and Rio at a nearby candy store gasp at the horror and Doppler reports it. Josh comes out of the building and yells at Hippy to get out of the way, but doesn't hear anything. So Josh resorts to pouncing on Hippy, shoving him away just in time for the nails to land. Hippy gets shocked about how close he was to facing doom. He and several others praise Josh by catching and tossing him. An oncoming Todd asks Doppler what just happened. Doppler replies that Josh has become a town hero and leaves with the crowd to award Josh. Todd gets jealous of this and decides to try becoming a hero himself. Josh gets home with dozens of medals and trophies. He gets into bed, only to be disturbed by camera flashes. Meanwhile, Todd presuades Squabbles to stand in the middle of the road. A huge truck approaches and Squabbles cringes with fear. Todd runs to the rescue, only to stop by a puddle and look at his reflection. A drop of blood lands in the puddle and Todd realizes he forgot to save Squabbles, who is not hurt from the truck. The next day, Josh paints on a canvas. But the paparazzi surrounds him and takes more pictures. Just nearby, Todd spies the perfect opportunity to steal the spotlight. He gets Squabbles to ride a unicycle while juggling knives. The paparazzi turns around for the event, but Squabbles drops the knives on them, before cutting himself in several places. Todd catches Squabbles as he falls off his unicycle, but it is too late. Binky asks Josh for an autograph, but Josh runs off to avoid bringing in any more attention. Todd later pushes Squabbles, in a full body cast, on a wheelchair. Josh bumps into them, causing Todd to lose grip of Squabbles' wheelchair which rolls down a hill. Hippy is seen having a picnic at the hill, oblivious to Squabbles and his wheelchair heading towards him. Todd springs into a action and shoves Hippy out of the way just in time, getting himself run over instead. Crowds surround him and he waves proudly before fainting dead. Josh is glad that everything is back to normal, but sees Squabbles and his wheelchair are about to roll off a cliff. He just whistles and walks away, followed by a crash sound. Splendid arrives too late for Squabbles' rescue and facepalms. Moral "No good deed goes unpunished." Deaths #Several generic tree friends are killed by the knives Squabbles drops. #Todd is run over by Squabbles' wheelchair. #Squabbles splatters from falling off a cliff. Trivia *To date, this marks the single most selfless act that Todd has ever done (risking his own life to save Hippy). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 38 Episodes